


amigos para siempre

by minigami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru y Hajime, una tarde cualquiera de verano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amigos para siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic en el fandom, y no es para nada lo que pretendía escribir. Es más un estudio de personaje que otra cosa. Me flipan estos dos y su relación. No está beteado y estoy aún procesando a los personajes, así que lo mismo están mal las caracterizaciones.
> 
> El título no es, repito, no es una referencia a la canción que cantaron Los Chunguitos para las Olimpiadas del 92.

Hay un agujero en la pared. Es pequeño e irregular, y no estaba la última vez que Tooru visitó a Hajime, hace un par de días. En la penumbra lluviosa de la tarde es casi invisible, poco más que una sombra más oscura entre la estantería y el escritorio lleno de papeles. Desde la cama y a pesar de la falta de luz, Tooru distingue los enunciados de la tarea de matemáticas que tienen que entregar después del verano. La mayoría de las preguntas de la hoja de ejercicios ya están hechas; él, por su parte, aún no ha empezado. Ni siquiera ha sacado los libros de la cartera. Se dice que es porque no ha tenido tiempo, pero es mentira; el verano se acerca a su fin, y Tooru está en negación. Está jugando a taparse la cara y decir que es invisible, aunque ya no tiene cinco años y sabe que las horas pasan igual.

Hajime no estaba en casa cuando llegó, hace unos diez minutos. Su madre le dejó pasar antes de salir con prisas, diciendo que tenía peluquería, que Hajime estaba haciendo un recado, que se sintiera como en su casa, que lo sentía mucho. Ella y la madre de Tooru son amigas de la infancia, se conocen de toda la vida, y a veces éste se siente como si su amistad con Hajime no fuera algo que los dos han elegido, sino parte de su ADN, características aleatorias que les tocaron en suerte. Conoce el colchón en el que está tumbado casi tan bien como su propia cama, ha estado allí para todos los trofeos de volleyball que hay en la estantería sobre el cabecero, recuerda dónde las zapatillas que hay abandonadas en el suelo fueron compradas. Su habitación y la de Hajime son dos vidas superpuestas.

Alguien abre la puerta de la entrada, y al mismo tiempo le vibra el móvil, bocabajo sobre su estómago. Tooru desbloquea la pantalla: _dónde estás,_ una pregunta que no es interrogativa. Contesta mientras los pasos de Hajime suben por las escaleras ( _s_ _orpresa!!!!!_ , más tres o cuatro emojis que elige sin pensar), y lo envía al mismo tiempo que éste abre la puerta de su cuarto. Está empapado y tiene una bolsa de plástico en una mano y el teléfono en la otra.Cuando se encuentra a Tooru tirado en su cama gruñe, pero no parece sorprendido. Éste le sigue con la mirada mientras Hajime se mueve por su habitación en silencio, sin levantarse de la cama, aunque que la áspera cubierta roja le da calor y le pica en las piernas. Le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, a pesar de que lleva tan solo tres horas despierto: se acostó de madrugada, y el calor húmedo del verano le adormece. Hajime, por su parte, parece totalmente despierto. Huele a calle y a lluvia, y cuando se sienta en la cama, al lado de los pies de Tooru, le salpica.

Tooru se queja, pero Hajime ya está acostumbrado, y se limita a levantar la voz por encima de su “¡Iwa-chan!” y del ruido de la lluvia que arrecia al otro lado de la ventana.

 

—Qué, estás cómodo – dice, el ceño fruncido. Está peleándose con el envoltorio de un polo, uno de esos de leche que toman los niños pequeños. Tooru bufa; Hajime lleva años obsesionado con ellos, hasta el punto de salir a la calle en medio de una alertapor tifón para comprarse uno en la tienda de la esquina.

—No, no estoy cómodo porque no me has comprado también a mí un helado – le contesta, un poco por pinchar, otro poco por decir algo.

 

Hajime le conoce demasiado bien , así que le ignora . Con un gruñido, tira el papel arrugado a la papelera (falla; Tooru resopla una risa que se convierte en un quejido cuando Hajime le pellizca en la pantorrilla) y luego se deja caer sobre la cama, a través sobre las piernas de Tooru. A su rodilla mala no le gusta el peso, y debe de hacer algún ruido porque su mejor amigo se levanta, el helado goteando por todas partes, se vuelve a sentar y deja que Tooru le ponga los pies encima.  Un poco le cae en la espinilla, frío repentino en el calor agobiante de la tarde de verano, y Hajime farfulla una disculpa con la boca llena, se la limpia con el apósito que lleva en la mano izquierda. Le cubre los nudillos, y en la oscuridad Tooru distingue sus dedos amoratados.

 

—Bueno, Iwa-chan, eso es asqueroso. ¡Te has superado! – le dice, con falsa alegría. No es la mano que Hajime utiliza para los remates.

—Tu cara, que me inspira – le contesta. Tiene los pantalones cortos muy mojados, y el agua de lluvia comienza poco a poco a calar la colcha de la cama. Las mangas de la camiseta se le pegan a los brazos y al pecho, y mientras Tooru le mira una gota le resbala por la nariz.

 

Un fogonazo repentino ilumina la habitación, y segundos más tarde el trueno hace vibrar el cristal de la ventana. La lluvia cae con más fuerza. Tooru vuelve a mirar el agujero que hay en la pared, del mismo tamaño que puño cerrado de Hajime, y luego cierra los ojos, se recuesta en la almohada,  y  deja que la tormenta llene la habitación de ruido blanco.


End file.
